Mobile wallets, accessed and utilized via smartphones, smart watches, tablets, other mobile devices, and web browsers are becoming more commonly used. § A single person may have accounts with more than one mobile wallet provider. Some such mobile wallets store value, such as currency value or point values, much like a bank account. Each of mobile wallet service provider generally maintains their respective mobile wallet services on unique, disparate platforms that are not able to communicate or transfer value with other mobile wallet service provider platforms.